


discord ass

by Throwaway_1



Category: Original Work, discord server - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwaway_1/pseuds/Throwaway_1
Summary: Oh x Ho. I hate you all <3
Relationships: Oh (emoji) x Ho (emoji)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	discord ass

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for like 4 people and rushed it for the meme

"You eat everything, but you never notice me!" Ho yells, tears in their eyes, "You think you're the main character, don't you!? Well you're not, Oh!" They yell, slowly backing away, little by little. They soon disappear out of view.

Oh remains indifferent, seemingly expressionless. His jaw hangs slack, open, and his soulless eyes watch Ho leave. He turns his back with a scoff, tries to ignore the single tear trailing down his cheek. To his credit, he remains stoic otherwise, until out of view. An unspoken "I love you.." hangs in the distance between them.

Ho, however, hides in the emoji box beside their friend— Cursed. Cursed is yellow in colour (like them, and the majority of other emojis), her gums are lined with sharp, blade-like teeth, and her eyes are filled with some kind of rage— although upon seeing her friend, morphs into sympathy and concern.

"Something wrong?" Cursed asks the crying emoji beside her, glare softening at the sight of her friend. After all, the last thing she wants to do is scare them away.

"Oh and I got into an argument.." Comes the response, between sobs.

"Another? Hey, hey- breathe.." Cursed sighs, "What happened?"

"I told him how I felt. Y'know, about the… ignoring me thing, and… stuff."

"Well then I believe he owes you an apology."

"...You're right. What should I do?"

"Go back to the text bar, tell him he owes you an apology. This is just another argument, right? You've both recovered from every one of them before."

"Okay.. but if it goes wrong—"

"Then you call me. I have my motorcycle, I'll be there in seconds. I promise."

"...fine." They say, and begin walking back.

By telepathy or coincidence, when Ho arrived, they saw Oh on the opposite side, facing them. He looked the same, although Ho swore that he'd been crying. Slowly, they approached each other after a few beats of silence.

"I'm sorry, I should pay more attention to you.." Oh mutters, barely audible.

"It's alright. I acted out. I let my emotions take control— this is my fault."

The tension in the air between them becomes so thick you could cut it with a knife. Oh decides to break the silence, leaning in closer..

"Are we about to.." Oh murmurs, closing the distance between them.

"...kiss right now?" 

And kiss they did, a heart forming over the two. Despite their differences, they were made for each other, inseparable. Their differences- as many as there were- did not define their relationship. Every argument only strengthened their bond, and they stayed together no matter what. They were lovers after all.


End file.
